Bocado
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Allen ama la comida pero Kanda esta decidido a demostrarle que ciertas cosas pueden llegar a ser mucho mas deliciosas. Shonen-ai. Allen/Kanda.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Para Allen comer era delicioso, de las mejores cosas que en este mundo pudiera haber…simplemente no podía recordar nada mejor que degustar los deliciosos platillos que eran preparados con maestría por los cocineros de la Orden, había de todos los tipos y para todos los gustos y gracias a ello el no solo tenía la dicha de degustar los deliciosos platillos ingleses que se caracterizaban por su suavidad sino que también podría comer los de origen francés, alemán e incluso japonés…cada uno con su propia particularidad.

Cuándo se hubo dado cuenta ya había devorado todo lo que hubo pedido, se levanto no del todo satisfecho para dirigirse con el cocinero y pedirle un poco más de comida; no quería emprender una misión con el estomago vacío…Sin duda alguna no había mejor cosa en el mundo que comer pensaba mientras observaba el variado menú.

-Brote de habas, quítate que estorbas- La trepidante voz de Kanda lo regresó a la realidad al menos por el momento, el chico quería pasar y nuevamente le lanzaba una de aquellas miradas que amenazaban con asesinarlo sino se quitaba de su camino; obedeció de mala gana admitiendo que quizás tuviera razón. El japonés parecía molesto de nueva cuenta con aquella pinta de si te me acercas te muerdo, cosa que no tuvo mucho efecto sobre un travieso Lavi que como siempre molestaba al irritante muchacho recibiendo como premio un intento de asesinato; como era usual tras demostrar su gran dominio sobre la katana en el pelirrojo Kanda se retiró y Allen en defensa de su buen amigo siguió al chico por el pasillo, le pareció extraño que se dirigiese hasta el bosque en las afueras del castillo pero pensándolo bien sino quería ser molestado ese era el mejor lugar para ocultarse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas piensas seguirme?- De pronto el espadachín se giró con gesto serio hasta Allen quién sin intimidarse se limitó a contestar.

-Simplemente me interesa saber porque eres tan grosero, ¿Acaso es algo así como un hábito para ti?

-¿Te parece que soy grosero?- Inquirió de la misma manera que si se dirigiera a una hormiga que le preguntase desde el suelo el porque era tan alto, sonrió sarcásticamente por un instante mientras que el menor se le quedaba viendo con semblante firme.

-Lo que quiero decir es que…- Los labios de Allen no alcanzaron a terminar la frase porque en un movimiento impredecible vio el como Kanda unía sus labios a los suyos, intentó apartarlo con las manos pero era mas que evidente que aunque lo superase como Exorcista sin su Inocencia no podía ni siquiera defenderse, el otro le llevaba ventaja en tamaño y fuerza gracias a la ventaja de 3 años que le llevaba. La extraña sensación que recorrió a Allen por un instante se le hizo por demás extraña, es decir al principio se sintió incomodo y hasta invadido pero tras haber superado la idea de que su primer beso era con un chico no le parecía realmente malo, incluso era agradable además de que el japonés estaba siendo muy tierno con el casi como si le estuviera enseñando, su lengua recorría su cavidad bucal causándole ligeras cosquillas que le obligaban ahogar sus propias risitas. Sintió como una sensación cálida que iniciaba desde el estomago le invadía hasta provocarle un sentimiento que deseo jamás conociera el fin, en un movimiento que no supo explicar empezó a acariciar el cabello de Kanda e incluso se atrevió a soltarlo haciendo que este le cayera por la espalda y hombros hasta llegarle por debajo de la cintura, lo acarició con delicadeza mientras sentía la textura del mismo, recordó que alguna que otra vez había visto a Lenalee suspirar con envidia al verle el cabello suelto al japonés y no era para sorprenderse, de verdad era suave y terso…toda una obra de arte…

-Es suficiente…- Creyó que Kanda se refería a que el beso llegaría a su fin pero no tardo en darse cuenta de que lo que en verdad le incomodaba era que le tocasen el cabello pese a las protestas Allen no se detuvo y continuó con naturalidad…

A decir verdad no entendía con exactitud que estaba haciendo pero no consiguió evitar recordar a la comida y esas maravillosas sensaciones que hasta hacía algunos minutos le hacía sentir, aquella que conseguía convencerlo de que todo estaba bien y si así no era podía solucionarse, pero como comparar la fiesta culinaria que tenía lugar en su boca cada vez que cobraba un bocado con la explosión de emociones y sentimientos que aquellos labios le obsequiaba no solo en sus papilas gustativas sino en todo el cuerpo.

Cuándo esa mañana se levanto creyendo que la comida era la mejor cosa en el mundo jamás imagino que ese día descubriría algo que lo superaba con creces, por otro lado quién había dicho que la comida y los besos no podían ser compañeros, ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo mas tarde porque después de todo algo mas reclamaba su atención en esos momentos…algo tan delicioso como el mas elaborado platillo pero tan ligero como un bocado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El primer fic de D gray man que escribo, tengo planeado que esto sea una especie de historias cortas que estén relacionadas entre si pero que de alguna manera todos tengan en común la comida, he decidió empezar con Allen, me gustaría saber si les gusta o de plano prefieren que continúe con mis otros fics o me vaya a leer para mejorar mas…

Si alguien quiere que escriba mas lo haré encantada, prácticamente el segundo capi estaría relacionado con Kanda y el porque le dio el beso, una nueva perspectiva pero no será lo mismo sino otra situación sin olvidar esta…

Como siempre si les parece muy malo lo editaré, aceptó todo tipo de críticas, después de todo son para mejorar…

Un beso, se cuidan


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

A Kanda no le agradaba comer, era un pérdida de valioso tiempo que podría utilizarlo en cualquier otra cosa pero ni el podía ir en contra de las leyes de su organismo así que se veía obligado a ir todos los días al comedor de la Orden y comer rodeado de todas aquellas personas que ni siquiera le agradaban del todo, claro esta en primer plano esto no podría parecer tan malo y hasta había sido capaz de soportarlo durante años pero la llegada de cierto "chico maldito" había tergiversado sus hábitos de comida al punto que no podía saborear ni un poco de soba sin que el y sus amigos vinieran a acosarlo y por mas que le hiciera saber de las peores maneras que se le ocurrían simplemente no conseguía nada…ni siquiera su Mugen tan efectiva en la lucha contra los akumas parecía dar resultados positivos.

Entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, su respiración era agitada, echó un vistazo de si mismo frente al espejo…comprendió al instante el porque el miraban de aquella manera en los pasillos, su rostro regularmente pálido ardía como un tomate y su semblante serio tenía un dejo de angustia que simplemente no podía evitar además de que su cabello regularmente atado yacía disperso sobre sus hombros…si había tomado decisiones tontas en la vida el beso que le hubo dado a Allen encabezaba la lista y con estrellas en su honor…

Sacó de un cajón una barra de chocolate comenzando a mordisquearla con delicadeza, no le agradaba admitirlo pero en situaciones de gran tensión nada le relajaba más que los estimulantes naturales del cacao, sin azúcar, leche o algún otro condimento que entorpeciera su sabor…la dulce y amarga mezcla inundó todos sus sentidos embebeciéndose con su nítido sabor…

-¿Te gusta el chocolate?

Giró al instante encontrándose con Allen al pie de la puerta, su expresión no delataba sorpresa, timidez o vergüenza... a diferencia de el que en un acto de reflejo le dio un mordisco desesperado al cacao.

-¿Qué quieres?- Cuestionó de mala manera el muchacho intentando sostener aquella mirada que paralizaría a cualquiera pero al parecer no surtía el efecto deseado ya que los ojos de Allen continuaban firmes, esa mirada solo había visto un par de veces y no le agradaba.

-Komui te llama…

-Iré en un momento- Dio media vuelta dándole la espalda en un claro gesto que no tenía intenciones de conversar.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Kanda trago saliva ante lo directo de la pregunta así como con la seriedad con que la planteaba.

-¿A que te refieres?- Cuestionó fingiendo que nada pasaba pero pensándoselo bien aquello lo haría quedar como una cobarde así que agregó- Si te refieres al beso que te di…no significa nada…solo quería ver tu expresión de susto …- Esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica que hasta el mismo veía que estaba sobreactuada.

-Mi expresión de sorpresa, ¿eh?- Allen sonrió burlesco arrojando al japonés sobre la cama colocándose encima de el en una posición bastante comprometedora.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?- Cuestionó irritado intentando sacárselo de encima pero habría que admitir que para lo delgado que era estaba en muy buena forma.

-Solo quiere comer un poquito de chocolate- Respondió el menor con una inocente sonrisa arrancando de las manos de Kanda la barra de chocolate esparciéndola sobre el pecho desnudo del espadachín tras desabotonarle la chaqueta.

-Si no me dejas juro que…

-¿Entonces porque no me sueltas?- El enano tenía razón ya que sus brazos se habían cerrado en torno al pecho de Allen que continuaba con su labor.

-A mi me gusta el chocolate, ¿y a ti?

No respondió, estaba demasiado avergonzado intentando controlar su erección como para pensar en otra cosa…como era posible que una simple broma hubiera evolucionado hasta tal punto pero vamos que aquel instante no era precisamente malo…un gemido de placer escapo de sus labios cuándo el pequeño brote de habas empezó a recoger el chocolate de su pecho besándolo con total entrega…

Por alguna extraña razón en aquel instante Allen le pareció igual que el chocolate, es decir en primera instancia si lo veías no parecía más que una deliciosa golosina pero si te le acercabas podías descubrir que tenía más sorpresas de las esperadas incluso que podía llegar a ser amargo y fuerte pero no por ello desagradable…

-No lo entiendo- Murmuró entre gemidos extasiado ante el placer que Allen le provocaba con sus inocente labios- ¿Por qué lo haces?

-No lo se…- Respondió deteniéndose por un instante para que sus miradas se cruzarán, en ambas había sorpresas y dudas pero también placer- ¿Por qué comes chocolate?

-Por que me gusta- Admitió avergonzado tomando entre sus brazos la cabeza del muchacho para acariciarle el rostro- Al igual que tu- De acuerdo podía darse por muerto con esas palabras pero al igual que con el chocolate no existía una razón lógica para hacerlo y temiendo que el delgado cuerpo que sobre si se hallará se volviera tan necesario como el bocado que de vez en cuándo tomaba lo aceptó y lo que es peor le agradó, Allen estaría muy por encima del chocolate…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sin comentarios por el momento, si no les gusta me dicen…con este fic estoy bloqueada desde hace mucho…como siempre si una sola persona quiere que continúe así lo hare…bye.

Comentarios, criticas, quejas, amenazas…todo será bien recibido.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Allen pensaba, quizás no fuese el mejor momento para reparar en tales cosas pero ni los difusos besos que Kanda le repartía por la espalda eran suficientes para apartar de su mente los sucesos que le habían llevado hasta aquel momento…

Se le escapo un gemido de excitación cuándo el espadachín le paso la lengua por la nuca pero a pesar de su estremecimiento no podía evitar preguntarse el como termino en aquel lugar, ahora que le pensaba nunca se había puesto a pensar detenidamente en el porque, supuso que las miradas silenciosas que los árboles le dedicaban desde arriba podía ser la razón de que ahora lo hiciera, ¿acaso es que lo criticaban, lo juzgaban o le felicitaban?

-Brote de habas…-Llamo Kanda deteniéndose de repente, su voz gélida denotaba cierto disgusto-¿Qué te pasa?

-Yo…- Allen volteo para quedar frente a Kanda, sus miradas se enfrentaron pero no supo que mas decir…se limitó a recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro del japonés quién inseguro la retuvo sin decir nada mas. Allen aproximo lentamente sus labios a los de su amante hasta fundirlo en un beso, compartió con este el sabor del té tomados horas previas…

-No me gusta el te ingles-Comento Kanda cuándo se hubieron terminado, desvió la mirada y prosiguió- Si quieres lo dejamos aquí y…

-Calla- Otro beso evito que terminará la frase- A mi me gustan todos los tipos de te. – Agrego antes de comenzar a desabotonar la camisa de Kanda hasta que esta terminó en el suelo, generalmente Kanda tomaba la iniciativa pero en ese momento prefería hacerlo el mismo…quería degustar de aquello y el japonés no tenía la paciencia suficiente para hacerlo; los pantalones no tardaron en seguirle a la primera prenda y Allen no podía alejar de su cabeza el que el espadachín no le gustará el te, en lo personal le encantaba, en realidad cuándo tomaba con timidez uno de los pezones entre sus labios no podía evitar pensar en que siempre tenían un sabor diferente, en aquel instante sabían dulces y olían de igual manera posiblemente gracias al baño que se hubo dado antes pero eso no era lo que llamaba su atención sino que de alguna manera le recordaban al te…sin importar cuántas veces lo tomarás y pese a que fuese la misma esencia siempre tenía un sabor diferente quizás fuera cosa por el tiempo que el agua hervía, la cantidad que le colocarás y quién lo preparará pero siempre le sabía diferente; Kanda siempre le sabía diferente…a veces dulce, salado o amargo.

Dejo de lado las tetillas del muchacho y le paso la lengua por la oreja derecha, la mordió un tanto sin hacerle verdadero daño y escucho complacido como su compañero suspiraba de placer, debía de estar desesperado pero quería que lo disfrutará tanto como el así que prosiguió con su labor esparciendo caricias por la pálida piel, tras un largo tiempo decidió que ya era mas que suficiente y empezó a desvestirse ante la mirada escrutadora de Kanda que según lo demostraba su miembro erecto estaba mas que ansioso por empezar al grado que el mismo el ayudo en el acto…incluso llego a quitarle con rudeza la chaqueta ante la mirada complacida de Allen quién creía haber descubierto un par de cosas a Kanda.

Sintió como Kanda candado del juego lo tiró sobre el suelo con gentileza a la vez que rudeza, los hojas húmedas y la tierra crujieron bajo su peso…sin comprender la razón empezó a masturbar el miembro de Allen hasta que este estuvo erecto

-Aún no…- Escucho Allen que el mayor le susurraba el oído al ver que tenía intenciones de venirse y con esfuerzo obedeció hasta que sintió como Kanda tomaba sus caderas e introducía su miembro, un grito de placer salió de sus labios y por instinto se aferró al cuerpo rasguñándole la espalda, cosa que solo pareció incitar mas al japonés que entró con mas fuerza dentro de menor quién empezaba a ser participe también…

Las arremetidas iban en mayor potencia y los cuerpos sudorosos y jadeantes de ambos demostraban que estaban a puntos de alcanzar el clímax, Allen lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo porque cuándo todo acabará ya no habría mas que los recuerdos…pese a ello tomo las caderas de Kanda y permitió que este entrará mas a fondo, sintió como lo llenaba con su semilla al igual que el con la suya y en un grito largo e igual de placentero de parte de ambos terminaron…

El juego se había prolongado solo un poco mas pero como siempre había terminado en el momento justo…no antes ni después…como un buen té que no hervía ni un momento mas del necesario pero que cuándo terminabas de beberlo simplemente te quedabas con la satisfacción de su sabor pero a sabiendas de que nunca probarías otro como aquel…

Se vistieron con rapidez, marchándose cada uno por un lado diferente y con una mirada tímida Allen enfoco su vista en el enorme tatuaje de la espalda de Kanda, una vez le hubo preguntado que significaba pero solo consiguió un gruñido por parte del mayor así que ahora prefería verlo en silencio y no decir nada más aunque siempre le gustaba pasar los dedos por la espalda del muchacho, cosa que el otro permitía…

BOCADO-BOCADO-BOCADO-BOCADO-BOCADO

Linalee les sirvió una bebida caliente con la dulce sonrisa que le caracteriza, a excepción de Kanda todos agradecieron en silencio…

Allen se llevo la taza a la boca sin pararse a pensar en el contenido.

-¿Es te?- Le preguntó a su amiga, la otra solo asintió- Creí que estaríamos bien que probáramos la bebida preferida de Inglaterra…

-Si…- Susurró Allen cuándo Kanda se levantaba y dejaba a un lado la bebida diciendo algo como que no le gustaba el te.

Allen le siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció, tomando entre sus manos la taza…a diferencia del café esta bebida podía llegar ser engañosa, a menos que conocieras el tipo de planta que usabas desconocías su sabor…en ocasiones el color le confería un color fuerte pero el sabor era suave y a veces el aspecto tan tenue que tenía apenas y dejaba entrever el fuerte sabor que le caracterizaría…

Pensó que Kanda era así, por fuera tenía el aspecto de alguien amargo pero cuándo se encontraban a solas podía llegar a ser tan dulce, tal vez todo radicará en la manera con que le trataban o preparaban, …No le importó mucho en realidad y escuchó atento la pregunta de Lavi.

-¿Te agrada el te Allen?

-Yo amo el te- Respondió sonriente tomando la taza que le había correspondió a Kanda y deseando ver nuevamente el bosque, definitivamente esta vez lo prepararía mejor.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y ante la insistencia de muchos lectores pidiendo lemon he tenido que hacer esto, la verdad lo erótico no es mi fuerte así que las criticas serán bien recibidas…

Gracias por leer, besos.


	4. Chapter 4

**DULCE**

Cuando Kanda besaba los delicados labios de Allen, una dulzura indescriptible invadía cada uno de sus sentidos, mucho más empalagoso que la miel, pero no menos atrayente que la leche.

Le habría gustado poder compararlos con otros alimentos, pero hace mucho que no comía cosas dulces, en realidad los detestaba.

Estas habían sido desechadas hace mucho de su dieta, cuando descubrió lo difícil que era la vida, se había convertido tal y como ella: amargo.

Durante muchos años había despreciado todo aquello que fuera dulce, simplemente porque no concordaban con su personalidad o lo que quería demostrar, pero ahora no solo disfrutaba de estas, sino que Allen, el ser más dulce (y estúpido) que hubiera conocido, se había vuelto su adicción.

Allen le besó nuevamente, acarició su cabello como en anteriores ocasiones y rió dulcemente, cerca de su oído.

-Te quiero- Le escuchó decir al muchacho, esa voz suave, amable, dulce…le gustaba, pero…

-Es suficiente- Exclamó Kanda en voz alta, apartando a Allen- Esto ha terminado.

Desconocía las razones por las que había iniciado, aburrimiento, diversión, tedio....pero ahora eso no importaba mucho en realidad, debía terminar cuanto antes con aquello, lo dulce simplemente no combinaba con lo amargo, no sin que uno dominara al otro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Había desesperación y dolor en la voz de Allen, le ignoró y empujó hacia un lado, no quería ver aquellos ojos o sería conquistado por su dulzura.

-Es todo- Dictaminó nuevamente y se marchó.

Allen era demasiado dulce para su gusto, y lo cierto es que el jamás gustaría de algo tan meloso; tarde o temprano quizás lo volviera igual de amargo que el. Quería evitarse toda aquella parte de las lágrimas y reclamos, seguramente el pequeño iría a llorar, se lamentaría unos días, y le vería con rencor durante un par de semanas. Con el tiempo le olvidaría y retomarían aquella relación de indiferencia y aversión mutua.

"Lo dulce solo es momentáneo" Pensó, escuchando los gemidos ahogados de su pequeño brote de habas.

BOCADO- BOCADO- BOCADO

-Toma- Linalee colocó frente a si una rebanada de pastel- Es el favorito de Allen y Lavi, seguramente a ti también te gustará.

-No lo quiero- Renegó haciéndolo a un lado.

-Vamos Yu, seguro que sabe delicioso- Lavi intentó meterle el pedazo de pastel a la fuerza; consiguió meterle un pedazo, pero le escupió al instante.

-Eso esta demasiado dulce- Se quejó desenvainado a Mugen.

-Yo creo que entre más dulce mejor- Opinó Allen que recién llegó, tomó el pastel y empezó a comerlo.- ¿Seguro que no quieres, bakanda?

-No- Allen le sonreía, al igual que el pastel era dulce y desde ese día, no le había notado malhumorado o enojado, siempre sonriendo.

-Tú te lo pierdes- Y sin más, se metió la rebanada entera a la boca.

Un explorador llegó, Allen les anunció que iría a una misión, como era usual se marchó con una sonrisa.

Cansado regresó a su habitación, no quería saber nada de ese niño, ni de los idiotas que se hacían llamar sus amigos.

Entró, se echó sobre la cama con desgano y entonces le vio, una rebanada de pastel sobre la mesa, junto a esta una nota.

"El pastel es dulce"

Aquella bonita caligrafía, no podía ser de alguien más que de Allen. Dubitativo, le dio un mordisco al pastel de fresas, por alguna extraña razón pensó en Allen, no solo en él, también en sus besos, en sus labios, en sus caricias, en su cuerpo, en la manera tan especial que tenía de gritar cuando…

Se descubrió a si mismo, devorando el pastel, pero no se detuvo. El azúcar, merengue, fresas…eran una combinación perfectamente dulce.

"Al igual que Allen"

BOCADO- BOCADO- BOCADO

La misión había sido un fracaso, incluso creía que esa palabra era demasiado para describirla, ni inocencia, ni Akumas, ni Noés; nada, absolutamente nada.

Observó a Linalee correr por el pasillo, parecía realmente preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- La tomó del brazo y le preguntó.

-Allen…Allen ha regresado y esta herido de gravedad.

No escuchó mas, corrió hasta la enfermería, debía de encontrarse ahí. Entró precipitadamente a la habitación, lo encontró dormido, cerró la puerta con llave y se acercó hasta el pequeño cuerpo envuelto en vendas.

Le acarició el cabello, y se aproximo hasta su rostro, le besó en los labios…esa dulce sensación alboroto todos sus sentidos, como otras tantas veces.

-¿Te gustó el pastel?- Cuestionó el menos con gran esfuerzo; por simple inercia soltó sus labios, al sentir que el otro intentaba hablarle.

-Si.

A quién demonios intentaba engañar, por más que lo negará no podía engañarse, no solo le gustaban las cosas dulces, sino que se atrevería a decir que las amaba…Al menos todas aquellas que provinieran de su dulce Allen. Y con esto en mente, besó una vez más aquellos labios, ni el azúcar podía llegar a parecerle más dulce.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Con que cara explicar el atraso, una gran disculpa, pero este fic me encanta aunque no se me hace tan fácil enlazarlos uno a uno.

Como ya expliqué en una ocasión, este fic esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Allen o Kanda y cada uno se va intercalando la narración, además de que en cada capi se refieran a algo relacionado con la comida, los personajes lo asocian y de ahí se desarrolla la historia.

En este capi no hay lemón, alguien me dijo que este fic iba muy deprisa y le doy toda la razón, pero la idea original se ha separado, empezaré con la historia a fondo partir del próximo capi.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, lamento no tener tiempo para responderlos, pero se agradecen mucho.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa que no les guste, me avisan y la corregiré, dentro de mis grandes limitaciones.

Se cuidan mucho, besos…bye

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CURRY**

Allen había vivido una corta temporada en la India, por lo tanto tenía dulces recuerdos de ese lugar, otros no tan agradables, pero de alguna manera le gustaban. El pasado con todas sus cosas buenas y malas estaba plasmado en su memoria, lloraba al mirar atrás, pero también sonreía al pensar en aquellos días.

-Allen, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Lavi un tanto preocupado al ver la mirada perdida del chico; desde hacía días había notado un comportamiento extraño, pero prefería no darle importancia.

-Si, estoy bien- Contestó el muchacho motivado por la inercia- Es decir yo…sólo estoy pensando.

-¿En que piensas?- Inquirió con curiosidad el pelirrojo acercándosele al rostro.- ¿En Kanda?- Preguntó con un dejo de malicia y una mirada burlona.

-No, claro que no…Jamás- Se apresuró a responder Allen con evidente nerviosismo agitando las manos compulsivamente- Yo estoy pensando en…

Lavi se le acercó por detrás y echó el brazo sobre el hombro, sonriéndole agregó.

-Descuida, lo encontráremos…Yu debe estar perdido por ahí y cuando te vea seguramente se pondrá muy feliz o…al menos eso espero, o quizás nos ponga su cara de "no necesito amigos ni a nadie en este mundo" y nos mire feos un largo rato…¡Eso sería grandioso!

Allen intentó sonreír al igual que su amigo, pero le fue imposible…Yu estaba en problemas y podía sentirlo.

Hacía días Kanda había perdido contacto con la Orden en una misión de bajo riesgo a la que había sido enviado acompañado por dos rastreadores, al séptimo día de desaparecido la Orden había ordenado su búsqueda y Allen junto a Lavi habían sido enviados a esta con la intención de encontrarlos.

-Comamos un poco- Sugirió Lavi con optimismo y Allen aceptó de inmediato, comer siempre le parecía una buena idea.- Calentará el curry que aquella anciana nos sirvió- Concluyó sacando instrumentos de cocina.

En cuestión de minutos lo calentó y tuvo todo listo.

-Toma- Exclamó el pelirrojo extendiéndole un plato rebosante de curry.

-Gracias.

Allen no consiguió evitar pensar en Kanda cuando probó ese peculiar alimento, de alguna manera sentía como se pareciera a él…no tenía idea de que contenía, pero su sabor era agradable.

_Allen siempre pasaba las manos por la espalda de Kanda, es cierto que la complexión del muchacho era delgada, pese a ello tenía una musculatura considerable y la espalda no representaba la excepción. Le gustaba la sensación de sus dedos sobre la tersa piel del mayor, esta era suave, firme y acogedora…un éxtasis para sus sentidos._

_-Siempre he querido preguntarte que representa ese dragón- Comentó el menor recargando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kanda sin dejar de acariciar su espalda, la irritación del espadachín no tardó en sentirse y sus músculos se tensaron en respuesta._

_-Lo estas preguntando ahora- Respondió Kanda ante le obviedad del asunto- No te lo diré, aún si me lo preguntas- Concluyó tomándole de la cara y besándolo con pasión._

_Kanda era agradable sin lugar a dudas, si lo deseaba su compañía podía llegar a ser grata, sus toques delicados y hasta sus palabras tenían un considerable matiz de dulzura, pero siempre ocultaba secretos y sentía como si una parte de si continuará sin averiguar su verdadera naturaleza, lo que en verdad sentía, aquello que le atormentaba…_

-Es como sino supiera sus ingredientes- Murmuró Allen siendo escuchado por su compañero quién tarareaba una canción para si mismo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Cuestionó perdiendo la concentración.

-Nada, estaba pensando en los ingredientes del curry…no les conozco.

-Ni idea, la anciana era de origen hindú, supongo que únicamente ella sabrá los ingredientes a usar.

-Tienes razón…su sabor es…me parece dulce y a la vez picante.

_Todo estaba listo para que Kanda se marchará, Allen quería decirle que se cuidará, protegiera y volviera a salvo a la Orden, no obstante estaba imposibilitado, al menos no sin levantar sospechas y el que ellos fueran amantes no significaba que se asumieran los roles de un esposo dirigiéndose a la guerra y su amada que con lágrimas en los ojos le despide._

_-Ten cuidado- Se limitó a decir en voz baja, tras un fugaz encuentro en el comedor. _

_Kanda le indicó con la mirada que le siguiera y arrastró hasta el bosque donde todo había dado inició, ese lugar era extremadamente solitario y seguía constituyendo uno de los mejores lugares para sus encuentros casuales._

_Kanda se quitó la chaqueta que le distinguía como exorcista y después la camisa, tomó las manos de Allen y las colocó sobre la espalda del muchacho._

_-Cuando el dragón haya alcanzado a mi corazón moriré- Dijo modulando su voz._

_El menor se sorprendió al acto, faltaba muy poco para que alcanzara tal punto._

_Allen le abrazó por detrás en un gesto instintivo, no conocía las razones, pero estaba seguro que Kanda tenía fuertes razones para actuar de esa manera, por fuera parecía frío e insensible, pero por dentro seguramente estaba sufriendo…si tan sólo el pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo._

Permanecieron un largo rato en ese posición sin decir nada más.

-El curry me recuerda a Kanda- Comentó Lavi al dar la última cucharada, Allen sonrió…al parecer no era el único capaz de distinguir tal cosa al probar esa peculiar comida.- Es tan complejo como Kanda, ¿no crees?

El muchacho no contestó, en su mente ya no había lugar para las metáforas, simplemente Kanda lo era todo, tan complejo, único y delicioso como el curry.

CONTINUARÁ…

Aquí el fic que actualizó cada 10 años, bueno, no tanto, pero me tardo mucho.

Permítanme agradecerles sus comentarios, me alegra que dentro de lo posible les guste y bueno, si este capi se les hace malo simplemente díganlo sin miedo, hace tiempo que no escribo y estoy fuera de práctica.

El próximo capi será "Ceremonia del té".

Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
